


Starcrossed

by mizz_apple



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bonny and Clyde Showhyuk, Drama & Romance, M/M, Showki all the way, Tragic Romance, unrequited Kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: Two strangers meet in unexpected circumstance, place and time.Hyunwoo is a bad boy with possessive partner in crime, Minhyuk.Kihyun is a freelance photographer who happens to be the object of affection of Hoseok, a police officer in a small town.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hyung! Faster!" Minhyuk sounded the horn with his laughter. Hyunwoo cursed inside and swore that he would knock his head when he got on the car. Hyunwoo fastened his pace and jumped onto the car right in time while the chasers were left behind. 

"Oh yeaaah!!" Minhyuk shouted and gave his middle finger to the chasers.

The day like this would repeat the next time they visited another town. More dangerous as each day passed. They got braver and bolder. It was all Minhyuk's idea of making them as the next Bonny and Clyde men version.

Hyunwoo remembered himself back in he days when he was juts ordinary man; struggling to keep him and his brother alive day by day. His muscular built helped him to get rough works. But the demand of his brother's education fee was getting higher. He had to find something to make more money. In the middle of his unclear future, Minhyuk came. They met at bar when people got drunk and started to grope each other. Hyunwoo almost punched Minhyuk when he started to grope him but he was softened when Minhyuk only laughed and said sorry. He was that kind of person. They found themselves comfortable around each other. Doing things together and almost everything. The dark and rebel side of Hyunwoo was supported by Minhyuk's wild side and it created a perfect harmony to commit their little crimes. From petty theft, faking IDs, illegal racing until enjoying to be recreational drugs users. 

All of the above would make Hyunwoo forget about his struggle. Life needs a break too.

That's when little crimes became more serious as they started to explore each other's darkest side--the connection they had--made them inseparable. Even in crime. It was Minhyuk's idea to upgrade their crime level to big one. 

They started to do it in a mini mart that was located far from busy street. The first time Hyunwoo did it, he was so nervous and managed to let out all what he had eaten. With an illegal gun in their hands, they finally did it, it was unforgettable and dreadful yet it stirred the adrenaline in each Hyunwoo's body. After they did, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk threw their own celebration by smoking weed in a small love motel. The rising adrenaline, drug effect and degraded logic mind made Hyunwoo and Minhyuk had their first sex there. It was passionate, lustful with hands groping here and there, and oddly satisfying enough for Hyunwoo.

They did it next day and next and next. Until they did it like a couple. Unofficial and without status but they enjoyed each other's company.

Three years had passed and they became expert in this crime without being caught even once. Their method was fast, effective and shadow-like. Leaving no crumbs for police to sniff on. No life was threatened but there were times when they just randomly shot and hit on people. They believed and made sure to not taking lives if it wasn't necessary.

There were also times when they made mistakes and almost got caught . But they escaped. Once again.

Hyunwoo ever thought that they were lucky enough to get away all this time. He wondered what would he do if their luck was run out.

*** 

Summer can't be more delightful as the birds chirp around and the noisy cicadas. Green and more green everywhere. As far as the eyes can see, it is a lonely road leads to a small village. The old black chevy was parked beside the road with the sound of raging breath of the owner.

"Ah, yes baby. Keep it like that. You're getting too expert on this," Hyunwoo grunts in pleasure.

Beside him, Minhyuk was bobbed his head up and down; expertly working on Hyunwoo's length on his mouth. It was sloppy and wet but Minhyuk surely knew what he did as he draws moans and grunts from Hyunwoo. His delicate fingers gives massage around the length when his mouth doesn't work on it and fondle the balls. The naughty glint in his eyes when he sees what he has done to Hyunwoo makes Hyunwoo wants to knock on his head. 

"Don't stop, you prick!" says Hyunwoo a little bit irritated seeing Minhyuk smirks.

"I don't know that what you mean by hungry is this, hyung." says Minhyuk nonchalantly but he continues his ministration.

Living like Bonny and Clyde means they need to constantly move. From small motel to rented room. They don't have any specific place to go but drive along as long as they want and where the road will take them. Living like no tomorrow, Hyunwoo slowly accepts his fate. Even somehow he longs to be in a place called home--together with his beloved brother who doesn't know anything about what he does to support his education. He always sends money on time and calls him pretty often; never neglecting his role as responsible brother.

"Ah fuck!" Hyunwoo groans when he feels his length erupts in Minhyuk's hot cavern; sending bliss and euphoria, he has to shut his eyes and let Minhyuk does the last ministration to milk his length dry.

Minhyuk laughs and wipes his mouth; leaving nothing as he licks all clean. Hyunwoo sometimes wonders about Minhyuk. He can look so pure and innocent but behind it, an egomaniac and wild person that can blow your mind. Quite literally.

Hyunwoo breathes heavily; steadying himself. He pulls his zipper and starts the engine. There's no need a talk for them. Living together like knowing each other needs and wants is normal for them. Hyunwoo doesn't talk much after sex. He isn't pretty much a talker and he wants to keep it that way.

"Where're we going now?" asks Minhyuk, pulling out a cigarette and lights it right away.

Hyunwoo turns his face and smirks, "Hell." 

Minhyuk laughs. It's been quite a joke between them that everyday they embrace the consequence of what they did. They won't think of any stupidity like they're going to die in a peace state and smiling and go to heaven. 

For them, living today to the fullest like there's no tomorrow.

Here they are, driving along the lonely road to the village and singing It's My Life--Bon Jovi.

Hyunwoo is dead sure that he couldn't be much more happier than he is now.

**** 

In the corner of the village, someone is busy taking pictures of every corner. Once in a while he smiles checking his own pictures. Random village man walking down the alley, blossoming flower grass, clear blue skies, and some children playing.

"Kihyun-ah!" A man in uniform comes and greets the man who is taking pictures.

Kihyun, the man who took random pictures in the corner of the street, a small stature man, smiles in a friendly way. He stops what he is doing to greet back the man in uniform. "Yes Hoseok hyung."

Hoseok, the man in uniform, smiles widely. He extends his arm and says, "Hey, I bought you ice mint tea. Have a drink first. You must be tired now," Hoseok hands over a big cup of transparent plastic cup with condensed ice around the cup. 

Kihyun takes the cup and grins, "Thanks hyung. Exactly what I need."

Hoseok watches fondly as Kihyun takes the straw and starts drinking in front of him. Kihyun isn't really that handsome. His average height is common for any Korean men in the country. Yet Hoseok finds his face is adorable with small eyes that will disappear whenever he laughs, a prominent nose and small rosy lips. He will address Kihyun as pretty and cute despite any sharp feature on his face. A face that haunts Hoseok's wet dream; the secret he wishes to keep and locked inside. He gulps seeing how Kihyun's Adam apple is bobbing when he takes his drink and the moles around the lips that seem inviting Hoseok to taste them.

Hoseok looks away to hide his sudden desire of the man in front of him. Having such a feeling towards same sex is still taboo in this village. Not to mention his occupation as police. He knows what he feels inside must be kept carefully. 

"Ah, this is refreshing hyung. Heol--" Kihyun stops his words when he takes notice of Hoseok.

"What?" Hoseok asks, feeling confused being watched intently.

"Stand there, hyung. Don't move at all, "Kihyun instructs Hoseok as he inches backward and gets his camera in position. He squats when he gets the perfect distance.

"Ah. Stop Kihyun-ah, I--I'm not a model," protests Hoseok, raises both of his hands to cover his face.

Kihyun laughs. "It's fine hyung. You have handsome face and great body! Let me take your picture while the sun serves its best lighting for you," Kihyun still holds his camera on position, ready to take Hoseok's picture.

Hoseok blushes. He hopes Kihyun doesn't see him now. "H-how should I stand then? Here? Like this?" he asks whilst awkwardly strikes some poses.

Kihyun nods but still laughing. "Just, stand still hyung. I will tell you what to do next," he says and starts clicking on the shutter.

Hoseok blinks and stands frozen in place, getting the best and manly pose as he can. But his dark orbs are secretly following every movement that Kihyun makes. Suddenly the street he has known for more than twenty years has become his favorite place.

***** 

23 years old and single. Living in a small yet cozy house in the village, next to a wide meadow with unlimited view of green grasses and blue skies. Kihyun lives comfortably. Yet he always has this itchy feeling to leave it all and explore the world. He is not a person to be tied down. Adventure and fun is his hidden passion. But he must be satisfied with his state now.

Kihyun checks the pictures frame by frame in his porch. Sitting leisurely with a cup of instant coffee (the best that this town could offer) and a jar of cookies he has been munching since an hour ago. Living in a small village like this has its own advantage. He can get fresh air every day. The view is breath taking and for a freelance photographer like him, there's a lot here that can be explored. Yet, there are also difficult times when he is looking for anything regarding his work that he must drive for long hours to get to nearest city where he can get supplies for what he needs, especially for photography thing. 

Sitting in front of the laptop, he starts picking up pictures by pictures. The editor of magazine where he works as freelance has asked him some nature pictures. With a good payment. Even living in small village needs money too. 

As he scrolls down pictures by pictures, he finds a particular picture he took two days ago near the port. A picture of a man's back.

A picture of a man's back

 

Kihyun furrows his brow. He took the picture for sure. But he forgot why. Smiling, Kihyun tries to dig deeper in his mind. There must be something about this man that made him took his picture. As he recalled his sweaty hands while he was taking pictures around the port, someone caught his attention. 

A bear-like built with muscles bulges on his arms, this man wore a fitted black T-Shirt, ripped jeans and hat. He was walking around with a bottle of water in his hand, lounging around the port. Having his time around that soon drew Kihyun's attention.

Kihyun suddenly smiles. Yes, the handsome man that has a broad chest and back that captured his eyes. He is a photographer anyway. He loves to see beautiful thing. That man surely is something beautiful.

Kihyun enlarges the picture to recapture the details of the man. Call it obsession, Kihyun gets attracted more even by the back view. He is a gay, he knows that. Kihyun himself doesn't want to tag himself with anything. It feels like limiting himself. He could be in love with women. Or men. Or both at the same time. He doesn't deny it. But living in this village, he must conceal it. It's not everyone's cup of tea here. Heck, it's taboo. Shameful thing to ever be mentioned.

Kihyun murmurs to himself, "When can I see you again, stranger?"

***** 

Hyunwoo walks around the street leisurely. Having eye contact is something that he hates to do but people here seem to like to do so. He just nods lazily as a 'friendly' gesture; hoping that they won't recognize him if they meet him again.

In the corner of the street is the port. Hyunwoo likes to spend time there; watching as the sun sets in the horizon. Minhyuk is somewhere else and he is left for two and half weeks for himself. He doesn't ask why. He doesn't really wants to know. Minhyuk is his partner in crime and bed but beyond that, nothing else. So Hyunwoo is satisfied enough to explore the town, before they move again.

Leaning on the guardrail of the port and ocean, he observes his surroundings. His mind flies to his brother who is in Seoul. He misses his brother but with his state now, visiting him is embarrassing enough for Hyunwoo. He doesn't have guts to appear in front of his little brother after all he had done.

Absorbed in his own thoughts, Hyunwoo doesn't realize he is being photographed by someone. He realizes after some time when he is about to continue his activity. His eyes set on a pair of small hands holding a camera. Hyunwoo squints his eyes to get a better look. Once the hands are down and also the camera, Hyunwoo smiles inside to see someone behind the camera. His dyed brown hair adorns his cute face; with small eyes and lips, he is surely cute. And a bit pretty for a man. He is looking at Hyunwoo with a mysterious smile on his face; not a shy smile as someone who has just been caught taking his picture without permission but a different kind of smile. Like a ' hey-you-finally-noticed-me' kind of smile. 

They exchange look and smile for a while. Hyunwoo is intrigued. He wants to know him. He surely wants the same too from Hyunwoo because he doesn't go away nor even his smile fades away.

Feeling intrigued, Hyunwoo keeps his eyes on that man and walks away from the guardrail to step down the stairs, heading to the brown haired man.

Kihyun smiles widely. Oh, he finally comes. His mind and senses focus only to the muscular man who is walking towards him. Keeping his eyes fixed to the man, he holds the camera with a trembling hands. He can't deny the rushing adrenaline and desire flows his head and stomach now.

"Hey," the muscular man says in low and confident tone. He isn't a shy man definitely. A glint of wild and naughty side is clearly sparkling in the eyes of the muscular man.

Kihyun can feel his heart palpitates as the masculine and bad boy aura emanates from the muscular man. "Hey too." He smiles, keeping his eyes on him.

The muscular man chuckles a bit. Sexy, Kihyun thinks. He looks around them and focuses on Kihyun again. "Are you taking my pictures?"

Kihyun nods shyly and chuckles too. "I'm sorry. I just, like to take pictures of--beautiful things." He can't believe he says that to a manly man in front of him. But Kihyun is not an innocent and naive person. That man clearly is not from the village. It's a matter of hit or miss. He can see the same thing in the muscular's man's eyes. 

The man stares at him with a thin smile. Almost unreadable. No one can even decipher what's on his mind now. 

Maybe not really.

The next thing Kihyun knows that they end up in the man's car; with rushing heart and breath. The muscular man keeps on licking and kissing Kihyun's neck while Kihyun is hungrily unbuckles the man's belt. He groans in frustration after unbuckling the belt successfully but having difficult time to pull the jeans down. Making out session in the back seat of the chevy is not Kihyun's favor but this time, as long as he can get this man on top of his body, he won't mind at all.

Hyunwoo chuckles seeing the frustration in Kihyun's expression. Kihyun's T-shirt has been removed and leaving him in his boxer with a bulge that is clearly seen by how desperate Kihyun is now. 

Kihyun frowns. He stops and locks his eyes on Hyunwoo and puts his hands on Hyunwoo's chest. "Stop teasing," he says.

"You don't like being teased?" asks Hyunwoo pulling Kihyun by force and press his hardness to Kihyun's. The friction makes them both moan. They're still maintaining their sitting position with so much difficulties as Hyunwoo keeps hitting on the car's hood when they're kissing.

Kihyun breathes and moans in Hyunwoo's lips, "Don't you want to take it off?"

Hyunwoo locks his eyes on Kihyun's swollen lips. Grunting, he lifts his hip and manages to pull down his jeans. "There. What will you do now?" asks Hyunwoo biting Kihyun's neck,in the hollow part between the neck and shoulder.

Kihyun smirks and heads down to Hyunwoo's hardness. Desperately rubs it and takes off Hyunwoo's boxer, setting free Hyunwoo's swollen dick. "Oh my .." comments Kihyun; seeing the prominent size of Hyunwoo's dick. Licking his lips, he grabs the length and starts massaging it. Feeling the veins and contour of it in his hands; admiring the size that gets bigger in his hands. Occasionally playing the balls like his newfound favorite toy.

Hyunwoo wants to duck Kihyun's head to his dick right now but he holds it seeing how much amazement Kihyun shows about his manhood. So he lets Kihyun does what he wants. Beside he wants to see what he can do with it. 

Kihyun starts to tease Hyunwoo by blowing air to the head. Inhaling deep, he starts swallowing Hyunwoo's length to his mouth in a slow agonizing movement while keeping his eyes locked on Hyunwoo's. It's a shallow movement, much like teasing. Before Hyunwoo starts protesting, Kihyun swallows it in a whole in the lewdest sound and movement. Hyunwoo groans, "Fuck," he curses out of pleasure. His mind is in cloud when he feels how Kihyun's tongue swirls around his length and sucking relentlessly. Bobbing his head up and down, Kihyun surely knows what to do. His tongue explores every surface of Hyunwoo's dick and balls; sucking them hard and releasing it after nibbling it gently. The musky scent of Hyunwoo gets Kihyun dizzy and pumps him up more to suck harder. 

"Shit!" Hyunwoo pushes Kihyun's head away from his dick because it should not end like this. He can come anytime if Kihyun keeps doing what he is doing now. 

Kihyun looks at him in dazed look but soon replaced with oblivious bliss as he feels Hyunwoo's tongue exploring his neck; giving bites and sucks. Satisfying leaving couple kiss marks around neck, Hyunwoo's tongue slide down to Kihyun's smooth chest. Licking and kissing, his tongue finds its way to Kihyun's perky nipples. He slowly licks it gently before sucking it hard; making Kihyun gasps and moans. While his tongue works on left nipple, his hands fickle and fondle the other nipple. He does it repeatedly; drawing a moan and grunts from Kihyun. Releasing himself from Kihyun's chest, Hyunwoo's both hands knead Kihyun's breasts while he gives a deep and wet kisses on Kihyun's lips. While his tongue licks every part of Kihyun's hot mouth, his right hand finds the way to rub Kihyun's hardness. 

"Ah!" Kihyun hisses. He looks at Hyunwoo with lustful eyes, "Shit, you make me so hard!" Then aggressively Kihyun claims Hyunwoo's lips again with little biting and sucking on Hyunwoo's lower lip.

Hyunwoo grunts; feeling Kihyun's hardness in his hands and sensually wipes the tip under the boxer that is already wet with pre-cum.

"Take it off," commands Hyunwoo in Kihyun's ears hoarsely. 

Kihyun obeys without protesting under the hot gaze of Hyunwoo. He's probably under some sort of spell because it's not really him doing like this with a stranger in the backseat of the car. He must've lost his mind. 

Pushing aside the doubt and guilty, Kihyun watches in expectancy as Hyunwoo's tongue licks his abdomen and slowly down and down; leaving wet trail in his smooth porcelain skin. His throws his head when Hyunwoo deliberately kisses and sucks hard his inner thighs, just inch away from his own dick. The feeling of unfavorable place has left his mind. In this tight, small and humid car, he feels like melting in the hands and tongue of a stranger.

Kihyun's mind snaps back in when finally Hyunwoo's mouth engulfs his whole dick, making him let out groans. Seeing Hyunwoo's head bobs up and down makes him even more intrigued. The bliss soon getting more when he feels the wet tongue of Hyunwoo slips into his entrance. Kihyun shuts his eyes with every mixed feeling; of fear, bliss, and curiosity. There's no more voices but moans and grunts leaving Kihyun's mouth when he feels how much he is stimulated from his entrance and length at same time. Hyunwoo is too good in what he's doing with his tongue and long and oh-big fingers. 

"No, no I can come--stop," asks Kihyun weakly almost incoherent; even breathing needs such an effort. 

Hyunwoo hums and lifts his head, staring to Kihyun. Kihyun has such inviting moles around his lips and drives Hyunwoo mad as he leans down to Kihyun and starts kissing aggressively; muffling Kihyun's protest because he has just been on Kihyun's ass. He laughs in Kihyun's lips and in the midst of their heavy panting and moans, he says, "I forget your name."

Kihyun laughs and hits the man on top of him. "Bastard!"

"Oh, that's your name?" teases Hyunwoo. He leans away to see Kihyun's red face. 

"You, mister, my name is Yoo Kihyun. Remember that after you come on me, alright." Kihyun keeps hitting Hyunwoo's chest and arms.

"Ah," Hyunwoo leans down and kisses Kihyun's neck, "Mmm, Kihyun. That sounds so right to come on you. But do you know my name?"

Kihyun blushes. He chortles. "No," he says cheekily seeing Hyunwoo gives him a disbelief look. "Hyunwoo. Your name is Kang Hyunwoo." says Kihyun giving up but still chortling.

Hyunwoo doesn't say anything. His heart is palpitating for a while looking the beauty beneath him. Does love at first sight even exist? He doesn't know anything of love. But he likes the way this tiny man beneath him laughs and smiles. And pants. And moans or grunts. 

"Hyunwoo? Hey, that's your name right? Or you just pick it somewhere?" asks Kihyun.

Hyunwoo laughs. Kang is not his surname but everywhere he and Minhyuk goes, they always use the same name and pretends to be brothers. "Mm, I just love to hear that name comes out from sexy mouth of yours."

Kihyun smiles. "What are you going to do with this sexy mouth, mister?" he asks seductively, licking his lips to highlight his sentence.

Hyunwoo growls. "You'll feel it in a second,"

Kihyun chuckles but soon becomes heavy panting as Hyunwoo teases his hole and length again with his tongue and fingers. Panting, Kihyun says, "Mm--lube and condom."

Hyunwoo grunts but desperately searches for them in the dashboard. He uses them often with Minhyuk and hopes there's still some of lube and available condom. Getting what he needs, he squirts some on his dick after putting the condom and smears it on Kihyun's entrance. Positions himself in front of Kihyun after lifting Kihyun's legs on his shoulders, he enters slowly; drawing a long moan from Kihyun. Feeling the warmth inside Kihyun, Hyunwoo shudders while Kihyun feels so full being stretched considered Hyunwoo's length. They stays silently in their position; staring at each other. Until Kihyun feels the pain of being stretched is subsiding as the muscles around adjust with the intrusion of foreign object inside. "Move," he says hoarsely, rolling his hip to give cue to Hyunwoo. Without any protest, Hyunwoo gladly obeys and soon his slow thrust becomes harder and deeper; pounding relentlessly and eliciting moans and screams from the man beneath him. 

Sunny clear day turns into dimmer as the sun sets in the west. Skies turns into orange and darkness slowly creeps and covers the remaining orange skies while the two strangers continue their heavy session on the car under the stars for the nth times.

***** 

One strange day if Hyunwoo could recall his encounter with Kihyun. Smiling fondly, he watches the fluttering eyes of Kihyun as he takes his nap beside him. Their encounter continues to next day and next and next. It's been a week and a half straight he is with Kihyun and Hyunwoo enjoys every second of it. Being with Kihyun stirs every emotion that Hyunwoo doesn't realize he had. From petty bickering until heavy arguments and heavy intercourse in Kihyun's kitchen, Kihyun's walls (all over the house), Kihyun's bathroom or in the meadow next to Kihyun's small house. All those dirty and inappropriate words could ever come out of Kihyun's pretty mouth is driving Hyunwoo crazy. Aside the fact of how contrary Kihyun's personality with what he appears, he is the definition of paradox where Hyunwoo can taste and taste all of him but still feeling thirsty and hungry of him even more. He feels a strange feeling of protectiveness and gentleness when he is being rough on their intimate session, feeling incredibly happy when he is upset enough after their arguments, even feeling strangely lonely when he holds the man in his sleep. Like he doesn't want to let go. Of Kihyun. Of something special they have during one and half week. 

Hyunwoo sighs and closes his eyes, trying to reduce all emotion wrapped inside his mind. The summer breeze brushes his face and shakes the tall thatches around them. Lying down in the middle of vast meadow under the sunny sky, he can't ask for more. Suddenly all the chasing, adrenaline and money have lost their meaning in Hyunwoo's mind. It's replaced with Kihyun's presence. Something homey about being with him and all the talks and coffees they had. Hyunwoo falls in love. 

~~~ To be continued ~~


	2. When The Stars Collide

Kihyun looks around the mini mart before finding out what he is looking for. He grabs some snacks (the fact that he and Hyunwoo love to snack after having sex does have its consequence. Snacks supplies tend to get fewer only in one or two days), some tissues (Kihyun blushes to think that he needs to put it like everywhere in his house due to 'certain activities' and Hyunwoo is irresistible. And vice versa because intentionally or not, Hyunwoo will always find himself gets hard watching Kihyun does something), toiletries, instant ramyeon, and some other things.

Kihyun then walks to another isle to find lube and condoms when a hand pats his shoulder. "Oh!" Kihyun jumps out of shock.

In front of him Hoseok grins widely. "I happen to see you here."

Kihyun huffs and laughs of his reaction. His hand that reaches for condoms clutches his own shirt. "Hyung, you surprised me."

Hoseok smiles apologetically but his eyes following Kihyun's hands. He sees the condom and smiles awkwardly. "Uh--I-you want to take that?"

Kihyun blushes and scratches his hair. He never mentions to anyone since he has no close friend here. He lives in this village-town only for temporary and decides that he doesn't need any friend. He nods. "Yeah."

Hoseok smiles thinly. Kihyun's buying condoms means only one thing. He's sexually active. There's someone in his life. "Oh," Hoseok scratches his nape, "--well go on. Don't let me disturb your shopping time."

Kihyun smiles awkwardly and quickly takes one pack. Then he changes his mind and takes the other two. He grins when he sees the confusion look in Hoseok's eyes. "Better be ready than sorry, right hyung?"

Hoseok's eyes get wider when Kihyun also grabs two bottles of lube. There's a bit of hurt in his heart. A bitter feeling. Who is she? When do they meet? What kind of woman she is? Hoseok's mind is full of these questions as he walks along with Kihyun to the cashier. 

After Kihyun pays, they walk out of the mart to Kihyun's car. "Want to have lunch together hyung?" asks Kihyun.

"Oh, yes. Sure. What do you want to eat?" ask Hoseok with a smile.

"Um, been craving for samgyetang actually since yesterday. Do you want to eat it now?" answers Kihyun while opening his car door, signaling Hoseok to come inside.

"Anything! I'm up for it!" answers Hoseok, pulling out his hand phone and dialing someone, "But I need to tell Kyungsil first that I'll be back late to office."

Kihyun nods. "And your car?"

"You can drop me back here after eating. Can you?"

Kihyun smiles. "Yes hyung. Of course."

"Problem's solved." says Hoseok cheerfully while waiting for someone to takes the call.

 

*****

 

Hoseok watches the face in front of him who is eating his lunch deliciously. He smiles when

Kihyun smiles after swallowing a large chunk of meat. "I look like a dog right?" He laughs of his own statement.

Hoseok shakes his head. "No! Not at all. It's .. cute.."

Hoseok coughs after speaking his mind out but seeing Kihyun who's laughing out loud makes him relieved. "Yah, hyung! You've just called me cute!" Kihyun exclaims in amusement and starts crackling.

Hoseok has never been this embarrassed as his cheeks turn into red as ripe tomato. Yet his hearts flutters with every bit of Kihyun's laugh and voice. On a day like this, he wishes the day never turns into night. Because at night, he will surely miss the sweet face of a young man with dimpled eye-smile and rest in agony, waiting for morning to come so that he will see that face again.

*****

Minhyuk knows things. He knows Hyunwoo so well because he loves the man. He pays attention of every single detail about him. His sleepy and unamused face when he wakes up in the morning, his devilish smirk when he suggests such a bad idea, his grunts and groans when Minhyuk gives him deep-throat blowjob or when he had such a great sex, and his eyes that most of times look adrift, as if he's longing for something somewhere. Or maybe someone. He notices when he got back two days ago how Hyunwoo's eyes turned lively. Sparkly. Like something has enchanted him and turned him into someone Minhyuk used to know. Or how he lazily fulfilled Minhyuk's need when he wanted to have a fuck with Hyunwoo.

Minhyuk frowned. Hyunwoo is a healthy and very healthy muscular young man. Having sex is one of his favorite kind of exercise. It's not that he did it all the time with Minhyuk. He changed his partners from time to time for a one night stand. But Minhyuk was the one who stays beside him through everything. So, he's staring with many questions as Hyunwoo thrusts into himself lazily, in a slow pace. Like it was something he forced onto the older to do that.

"Hyung, if you don't want to fuck, just stop!" Minhyuk harshly pushes the latter away.

Hyunwoo curses because his hardness is still on and he needs a release. Grunting, he traps the younger with his hands, "What do you mean??"

Minhyuk huffs with angry breath. "Your mind seems elsewhere and your fucking is not good."

Hyunwoo stares with darkened expression. One thing he hates from someone when they think of him low. "My fucking's not good??! I'll show what's good!" Snapping his hip with one thrust, he shoved his dick with brute strength to Minhyuk's entrance without difficulty.

Minhyuk yelps in pain as his hands grip Hyunwoo's thighs with dead grip. Thrusting hard with every word he says, Hyunwoo growls in anger, "Is this not good enough?!"

Minhyuk mewls wantonly with every thrust. "--shit! It's..it's good, hyung ... that's it! That's the sex that I want so bad! Ah!"

Smirking, Hyunwoo pulls out his dick and stares with death stare to Minhyuk who pants below him. "You dirty little whore." he mutters under his breath. Stands up and starts dressing himself up.

Minhyuk who was feeling ecstasy just a minute ago, opens his eyes in a flash for the sudden feeling of loss in his ass. "Hyung?" his face throws million question to Hyunwoo. Without talking, Hyunwoo wears his jacket and grabs car key from the small night stand beside the bed. Opening the door with one hand, he looks at Minhyuk's startled face and says coldly, "I guess you're right. The fucking is not good anymore. Go have fun with your hands." he slams the door shut and walks away, leaving Minhyuk with his hard-on and frustrated groans.

Hyunwoo drives his car with his raging hard-on. He's definitely not thinking about Minhyuk right now because as they were fucking half an hour ago, his mind wandered to Kihyun. When Minhyuk kissed him, he only felt Kihyun's lips on him. When Minhyuk gave him blow job, it was Kihyun's red lips he fantasized over and over again; oh how good they stretched so wide when he shoved his entire dick inside the hot cavern of Kihyun's mouth and how lewd and dirty it looked when he watched Kihyun licked every part of his dick like it was the best candy he ever ate. And not to mention when he gave Hyunwoo deep-throat blow job-- Hyunwoo groans as he drives his car faster with Kihyun's lips, milky white skin and his pretty pink-puckered hole preoccupy his carnal mind.

 

***** 

 

Kihyun was printing some pictures when he heard the knock on his door. Tilting his head and thinking that he doesn't expect anytime at this hour, he stands and walks to the door. Opens it slightly ajar to peek who's knocking in, he is startled to see Hyunwoo. Quickly he unlatches the door. "Hyunwoo hyung? What are you doing here?" he opens the door wider to welcome Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo who is wearing tight and thin grey T-shirt with black leather jacket smiles with unreadable expression. Kihyun opens his mouth, about to ask some more when he notices the not-so-well-hidden bulge on Hyunwoo's tight ripped jeans. Hyunwoo is huge. And Kihyun wasn't only speaking about his built. And he knew it so well because even after they had sex so many times, he still can feel the slight pain when he's being stretched. Even after preparation, the penetration is still making him wincing. But as people mostly say, bigger is better and heck yeah, Kihyun doesn't mind a bit of that fact. Instead, the pain only doubles the pleasure he received so far. Hyunwoo's ability in bed and his perfect figure is something that Kihyun's thankful of while living in this beautiful yet boring/dead village.

He stares back at Hyunwoo in disbelief. "Hyung ..."

Hyunwoo smiles sexily and quickly pulls Kihyun closer to claim Kihyun's lips. Unabashedly, kissing Kihyun fervently and grinding on Kihyun's dick.

Kihyun's groans in the sensation and grinds back, adding more friction. Being with Hyunwoo always awakens his carnal self; wilder, sexier and horny. Him and Hyunwoo together is a bliss.

Getting too aroused, Hyunwoo grunts and bites Kihyun’s neck a bit hard causing Kihyun to yelp in pain. Kihyun holds Hyunwoo’s shoulders with both of his hands; his face is flushed pink and his breath is uneven. “What’s got into you?”

Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything but stares with his glazed eyes. The pure lust is evident and has caused every hair in Kihyun’s body stands up. He loves the predator side of Hyunwoo.

Knowing exactly what Hyunwoo wants, Kihyun stutters since it’s even hard to breathe when Hyunwoo is staring at him like that. “Close the door. I don’t want--” Kihyun hasn’t got his chance to speak as Hyunwoo pushes the door with his legs and quickly latches it and starts attacking Kihyun’s lips.

Kihyun returns the favor like animal in heat; biting and sucking Hyunwoo’s plump lips. Hyunwoo pushes him down on his sofa. The only creamy comfortable sofa he has. But Kihyun doesn’t want to bother about the sofa being stained because of their ‘activity’ . His mind has forgotten about anything. He is sure that he even forgets about time nor space as his clothes have been yanked and thrown, leaving his flawless skin against Hyunwoo’s sun kissed skin.

Raging breath and hungry hands roam all over their bodies. Hyunwoo tastes every part of Kihyun but without any intention to make it longer. He looks at Kihyun who is panting breathlessly on the sofa; the creamy color and Kihyun’s soft milky white skin. How perfect Kihyun without anything on. Hyunwoo grunts and flips Kihyun over. His dick has been hurt. He can’t wait too long. But the plump white ass of Kihyun in the air makes him gulp. It’s too good to be only penetrated. Kneaded them while holding himself, he says hoarsely, “You have no idea how horny I am right now looking at your ass.”

Kihyun’s chuckle is muffled in the sofa. Slightly tilts his head to meet Hyunwoo’s eyes, Kihyun smirks. He lifts his ass higher, displaying everything in front of Hyunwoo. “Show what you can do about it.”

And that’s the last strike for Hyunwoo. Crashing his mouth on Kihyun’s ass, he bites the cheeks eagerly, earning giggles from Kihyun. Fervently licking and occasionally biting, Hyunwoo’s rewarded with Kihyun’s soft hum. And not too long as he starts licking Kihyun’s ass crack and goes deeper as he spreads the cheeks apart; revealing the spot he has been thinking about from the last two hours. Hungrily, he licks from above Kihyun’s balls along to the end with wet licks. Kihyun moans and shudders. Hyunwoo keeps repeating his ministration and shoving his tongue inside Kihyun’s hole; breaching through the tight muscles.

The action sends a jolt to Kihyun’s dick and made it throbbing in anticipation. Hyunwoo keeps eating Kihyun’s ass with his devilish tongue. Kihyun is moaning when Hyunwoo retracts his tongue and replaces it with already-hard dick and pushes hardly into Kihyun’s throbbing hole.

Kihyun gasps and moans because of the feeling. As he slowly adjusts to the size, Kihyun starts feeling so good until unconsciously he pushes himself towards Hyunwoo’s dick and pleasing himself. Hyunwoo watches as the muscles around Kihyun’s hole engulfs his dick as Kihyun pushes his ass back and forth into Hyunwoo’s dick; displaying such a filthiest porn he had ever watched. He knows that it must be hurt for Kihyun to take his dick into his hole since they don’t use any lube, only some generous amount of both saliva. But here, watching as Kihyun’s swollen red puckered hole hungrily takes his dick inside and clenches around it tightly, sends a shiver to Hyunwoo’s spine. If he hasn’t had such stamina, he might come any time by now.

Immersed in tremendous pleasure, Hyunwoo grips Kihyun’s hips; stopping him from doing anything. Letting out his animalistic grunt, Hyunwoo snaps his hips harshly to Kihyun’s hole and starts pounding hard. He needs the release yet he wants Kihyun comes first. And that means he must hit Kihyun’s prostrate right away.

Changing angle for third attempt while laying his body on top of Kihyun while muffling Kihyun’s mouth with his left hand, he shoves is finger inside Kihyun’s hole to help him search better. Kihyun widens his eyes out of strange sensation in his hole. Hyunwoo’s dick has fulfilled him enough to the brim and feeling another thing inside beside Hyunwoo’s dick is making him feel so full. Too much. Kihyun whimpers in Hyunwoo’s hand while Hyunwoo’s finger and dick fervently and relentlessly pound and brush inside.

Just then the finger brushes Kihyun’s bundle of nerves and making Kihyun moans in Hyunwoo’s hand. “H-hyung ...” Kihyun whimpers again, feeling too much. “I'm--mmm...”

Hyunwoo knows. Kihyun’s body suddenly gets so tense. He’s near to his climax too. And he wants them both to have it at same time. So he memorizes the spot inside Kihyun’s ass while slowing his thrust.

Kihyun whines, feeling unsatisfied. Hyunwoo kisses his spine and ass while pulling his dick out of Kihyun and flips him back to face himself.

Kihyun peeks through his half-lidded eyes. Hyunwoo only smiles and taking Kihyun’s legs and puts them on his shoulders, he leans and stares into Kihyun’s eyes, “I want you to see me come. And I want to see you when you come.” he says with such honesty that makes Kihyun blushes.

Kihyun nods almost too eager; drawing a soft smile from Hyunwoo. Aligning himself to Kihyun’s ass again, he plunges into the hole in one attempt. Placing both of his hands between Kihyun’s face, he hovers above Kihyun. Slowly teases him by licking his lips while locking his gaze on Kihyun. “So beautiful ...look at you.” he whispers huskily to Kihyun’s ears.

“Mmmh ... “ Kihyun closes his eyes; trying to enjoy Hyunwoo’s thrust.

“Kihyun-ah, look at me.” commands Hyunwoo. His voice is full of demand but also lovingly.

As Kihyun opens his eyes and stares at Hyunwoo, he feels the intense thrust that gets harder and faster. Kihyun tries his best not to close his eyes. Hyunwoo’s hands kneads Kihyun’s breasts while his hip snaps into him repeatedly. The sound of skin slapping echoes in Kihyun’s mind and when Hyunwoo starts to falter in thrust with his erratic movement, Kihyun breathes harder and feels the tight feeling in his stomach that’s about to burst getting higher.

Hyunwoo quickly pulls out and surprises Kihyun by holds his dick against Kihyun’s and starts strokes them both fast. Kihyun pants. “Hyung--hyung--” he tries to speak but when he sees the intense eyes of Hyunwoo glued on their dicks, he averts his look and watches the vulgar sight of Hyunwoo’s dick and his are rubbed together in Hyunwoo’s grip. Hyunwoo fastens his stroke as his breath becomes heavy and hard. '

They look at each other and bursts into one scream as the hot white spills spurts from both of their dicks; lands on Hyunwoo’s hands and their chests and some on Kihyun’s stomach. Hyunwoo still strokes lazily as he breathes to calm himself from their height.

Kihyun leans his head back to the sofa. His chest heaves up and down with his dick is still on Hyunwoo’s grip, riding out their climax. After he comes down, Hyunwoo slumps onto Kihyun’s stomach. His cheeks feels the muscles contraction as Kihyun breaths after sloppily wipes it with Kihyun’s pyjamas. Kihyun gently rakes Hyunwoo’s hair with his fingers, giving massage or just feeling every strand of them.

“Kihyun-ah ...” Hyunwoo murmurs on his stomach.

“Mm?” Kihyun hums. His hands starts stroking Hyunwoo’s arms gently.

“ I wonder if ...” Hyunwoo trails off, finds it difficult to finish his words. He takes a deep breath.

“Hey, what is it?” Kihyun gently lifts Hyunwoo’s face from his stomach. Hyunwoo’s smooth skin and that flushed face--Kihyun feels like he wants to live forever to see that every day.

Hyunwoo smiles thinly. He then sits up and pulls Kihyun up, hugs him close and caresses Kihyun’s spine. “What do you say if we go and live together somewhere else?”

It’s something that never crosses Kihyun’s mind. He is a careful man. He can be reckless sometimes but never too far away from his safe line. With this sudden confession, he surely doesn’t really know what to say. His heart thumps a bit faster than usual. He is unsure of what he’ll answer. And after all, Hyunwoo is a mere stranger that walked inside his life almost two weeks ago.

“Hyung ...”

 

*****

 

Hoseok watches painfully as Kihyun kisses back the man who is standing in front of his door. He was about to visit Kihyun and probably wanted more when he saw another car parked in front of Kihyun’s house. Kihyun’s house is a bit far from other houses. Having someone at this hour is something that he understands so much. But Hoseok was shocked when he saw that the person that he suspects is a man.

Well, not so many man he knows in the village town like this. He is buffy, tall and good looking. He walked in confident as he knocked on Kihyun’s door. They didn’t even wait to come inside the house when they started to shove their tongues to each other’s throat in front of the door.

The pang in Hoseok’s heart and the sounds of night insects adds a strange feeling in Hoseok. He knows what is it. He is jealous. But this is also wrong. He can’t be jealous of Kihyun. He is a normal man. And Kihyun is a man. And this is wrong.

Hoseok curses under his breath. His fist bangs against the steer wheel. Frustrated as he saw the couple closes the door, he gets out of the car. Walking aimlessly to let out some steam, he walks unconsciously to the man’s car. Sighing, he checks on the car only to kick the tires furiously. Grunting, he looks back and forth to the house and the car. As his mind back to his senses, he starts inspecting the car. The plate is somehow suspicious. He squints his eyes and starts taking notes on the number. He walks and peeks inside the car. Beer cans, trails of cigarettes and some stuffs. Tilting his head, he takes out his phone and taking picture of the car. He doesn’t really know what he’ll do with the picture but he plans on keeping them. Just for precaution. In case that this guy does something bad to Kihyun, he can easily track him.

Remembering Kihyun’s name brings out the pain. Swallowing his saliva hard, he looks at the house again. He’s not a fool to know what’s been going on inside. Smiling bitterly, he leaves the place while driving through the village.

The place and the street he passes look so dark.

As dark as his heart now.

 

*****

 

Minhyuk can not shake the uneasy feeling he has inside. He is fuming now. He knows something is up. Hyunwoo behaves strangely and too cold for him.

Minhyuk sighs.

He lazily wipes his own cum with tissue, recalling what he did earlier. After Hyunwoo leaves him, he had to take care of his problem by jerking himself off. He hates the feeling of being ignored. Feels like he's being replaced. Of what is something that he will find out.

He can feel the subtle distance that Hyunwoo put on after he came back to the village. Hyunwoo may be a cold person but never this cold. He can feel how tense Hyunwoo when he was with him. And how he disappears in the day and comes back in the afternoon is something that Minhyuk was thinking about.

There must be someone, says Minhyuk to himself.

Someone sly enough to ever approach his lover. Someone dare enough to seduce his other half.

That someone must pay for what he did.

He will know how dangerous Minhyuk can be over his possession.

For once in his reckless life, Minhyuk is feeling afraid. Afraid of losing something precious he had so long by someone he doesn't know about.

And he is willing to die to find out who and deal with that person.

*****

~~TBC~~


	3. Starcrossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And maybe, just maybe, someday, they will meet again. They will fall in love again. They will kiss and touch and make love again. They will live happily ever after in the next life or lives after.

Minhyuk could feel his blood boiling throughout his veins, the rage and hurt were mixed and created deadly venom in his veins and pumped to all his body seeing his beloved, yes his lover in crime, kissed another man in front of his eyes.

Who wouldn’t feel that way like Minhyuk did, seeing the only person he knew and love, shared—yes shared his attention, his lips—and his heart to other?

There’s only one thing to do.

One thing.

*****

Kihyun looks around him in panic. His both hands are tied to the chair he is sitting now, legs are also tied tightly, preventing him from moving or releasing himself. In a dazed mind, he tried hard to recall what happened to him and how he got here.

It was dark around eight when Kihyun walked around the village to buy cigarette and beers. He was walking back to the same route and nothing was out of ordinary. The wind was getting chillier at night and Kihyun was shivering a little, and it wasn’t because of the wind but the feeling of being watched.

_Or maybe his mind played tricks on him because when you were walking alone, with no one around you and the skies were getting dark, your sense would be so sensitive of your surroundings, afraid to catch some strange noises but breathed in relief when it was because of the leaves or wandering rats._

_Just when Kihyun thought the noises were caused by rats, he suddenly felt a hit on the back of his head. All went dark and blurry, in dizziness he only saw a creepy smile from a person who squatted before him and then he passed out._

Kihyun shook his head and winced in pain. He still feels the dizziness if he moves his head a lot, thinking it isn’t a good thing for him being in pain, he reduces his moves and takes a deep breath.

He starts scanning around him, wondering if he knew this place. The place looks like an abandoned warehouse, corroded steels and chains around with crusted long wooden table in the middle of the place. The place was dusty and dirty with spider webs everywhere but it wasn’t what makes Kihyun’s heart drums. The fact that someone  _kidnapped him_ and brings him here is what makes him afraid.

Kihyun jolts in revelation.  _Oh god, I was kidnapped._

Frantically, trying to move his wrists in hope that he can, somehow, loosen the knots, magically.

He sighs in despair and tries the knots in his legs, thrashing his body and fell down on the floor unceremoniously. Still thrashing his body with all his effort to loosen any knot on him.

“What if I say that it’s useless to do that? ” an amused voice was heard and made Kihyun stop what he’s doing.

Kihyun squints his eyes, try to get better look on who’s the person but he hides in the darkness since the light was only coming from a dim lamp above Kihyun’s chair.

“W-who’s there? Look, if you kidnap me because of-of money, I will give you all that I have. I might not have much but—but , please, just let me go.” It wasn’t something Kihyun has prepared to say but he blurts it out for the fear of his life.

There a deep, amused chuckle coming from the person, who has a nice husky voice if only he didn’t laugh at this time, at this place. It’s all just giving a shiver in Kihyun’s body, knowing that this is scary.

“Money?  _Tsk tsk tsk,_  you can not value everything with money, Yoo Kihyun.”

Kihyun suddenly felt so tense. “How—how do you know my name? Do I know you?”

The man laughs deriliously. Slowly he comes closer to Kihyun and squats in front of him. “Do you think you know me?” he asks, smiling.

He is a very attractive person with silver hair, thin but taller than Kihyun. His eyes are surprisingly beautiful with prominent rosy lips, a model look. Kihyun gulps.  _Who is he?_

  
“I don’t know you. But how do you know me? And why did you ... bring me here?”

The man is staring at him, scanning him and then tracing Kihyun’s features with his fingers. “You’re kind of pretty ... maybe that’s why Hyunwoo hyung likes you ...” he murmurs to himself but Kihyun caught the name instantly.

“Hyunwoo? Kang Hyunwoo? You know him?”

The man laughed deliriously but sending shivers throughout Kihyun’s entire cells, knowing that this creep laugh was not something friendly but more likely a silent threat for Kihyun’s existence. “Kang Hyunwoo? Kang Hyunwoo? That’s what he told you?”

Kihyun stays silent for a second, his mind was racing through words by words and  _events,_  the day he met Hyunwoo, the man he is currently becoming his heart’s obsession, the man of his desire.

He can sense a tinge of pain of the posibility that through all the whispers and caresses, body fluids and sexy words they have shared are all just a big lie.

That he is not the Kang Hyunwoo he knew.

“So who is he? Who is the real Kang Hyunwoo?” Kihyun queries, slightly pressed his tone a bit lower in hope that the mysterious man in front of him doesn’t catch a glimpse of disappointment and curiosity mixed in a silent love plea coming through Kihyun’s own lips to tell him who’s the guy he falls in love’s real identity is, he would not let this man know how deep he has fallen for the guy whose name was probably not Hyunwoo. By all means, he will not let this man catch his heart that was already stolen by the first kiss shared with a guy named Hyunwoo.

The man let out a deep chuckle, part of him wants to slice this tiny man’s throat right away by the time he figured him out as the secret lover of Hyunwoo,  _his man._  Part of him, a part he strongly tried his best to repress it but failed, is filled with curiosity of why the cold and ruthless Hyunwoo would fall for someone other than him. He, Lee Minhyuk, the son of all the wild games and adventures, name them all and he’s up for it. He chases danger and avoids deaths. He is the sex and lust and desire, a perfect partner of every fucking villain was searching for.

And when Hyunwoo starts chasing other, wanting other and lusting for other than him, he just wants to know  _who._  And a big  _why._

_Inside his tiny heart, that still beats in love for Hyunwoo, he can’t accept the reality that his love is slipping away from his fingers._

_No, he can not accept that._

“The Kang Hyunwoo that you know is no Hyunwoo that you love. He is ...”

******

Hoseok feels agitated. He shifts anxiously in his seat, trying his best to focus on the pile of papers in front of him but failed. Resting his head on the desk and tapping the desk with his pen, creating any sound to lull him to relax.

As if one thought passes through his mind, he jolts and sits upright immediately. Remembering the plate number, a man and Kihyun.

And Kihyun ...

He sighs and quickly types something in his computer. The search engine specifically for police office reveals the result, of an old black chevy with the same model that he saw in front of Kihyun’s house. The car was reportedly owned by an old woman who was already died, last seen in ... the series of mini markets robberies in several regions.

Hoseok’s heart is thumping loudly inside, trying to breath normally for the influx of information and adrenaline. And  _worry._

 _Dammit Kihyun! Look who are you dealing with._  Hoseok cursed and starts accessing the reports of those robberies. The guy could be anyone, maybe not the one who was with Kihyun that night.

Though another part of him screaming that  _he must be the bad guy_. He always trusts his instict and it proves its abillity so far.

Jung Tae Jin, Park Seong Gyu, Ha Sung Min, Hoseok reads several fake IDs the guys used. Yes, the culprits are two men but he only can catch the blur images of two men pointing the gun to the cashier, both of them wearing caps and covered most of the faces from the vision field of the CCTV. But then one of them lifted his face, shocked and then the recording is filled with dots.

Hoseok was stunned.

_It’s the man!_

_The guy who spent the night with Kihyun, the cap, the features ..._

Grabbing his gun and keys, Hoseok almost runs frantically to the Chief office. Panting, he speaks to his boss about what he saw and what he just found out, showing him the reports and convinces him that he saw the man and the car in their village.

It doesn’t take long when Hoseok brings more police officers with him to search through out the village of Hyunwoo, started with Kihyun’s house.

*****

Hyunwoo knows something was up. He knows as someone who used to live and spend everyday with Minhyuk that he was up for something bad. His gut was telling him that Minhyuk already knows about his ‘small affair’ with Kihyun.

Affair.

Hyunwoo almost chuckled on his own thought for the word itself has brought discomforting situation for both so he prefers to call it ‘friend with benefit’. And after all, Minhyuk is his only friend, his team mate, the only one who knows him long way before he met Kihyun. He also the one who helped him throughout the years and times, always be there and never fails him. He can trust him because he will not betray him. Unlike some people in his life.

But Kihyun ... whom he met one month ago, who shared the heat of summer under the searing kisses and touches, was and is not an ‘affair’. He will never be one because he is the first person Hyunwoo falls in love with, the one he hopes to have a serious relationship with.

Yeah, that fucked up word, the dangerous word that was forbidden in Hyunwoo’s dictionary of life. Because Hyunwoo’s life was doomed from the start, was hopeless and no future. And he wouldn’t have any dumb thing happens in his life, hindering him from enjoying life to the fullest. 

Still, at the back of his mind, he knows that he always longs for that day, the day he will meet someone, maybe he was high at that moment, thinking that this privilege of meeting someone he loves and loves him back was never going to be granted by the highest power who plays the biggest part in his path of life. It’s swooping ever so smoothly, taking him away into its feathers and bring him up, higher than ever, soaked in love, in hope of surrendering himself and giving his life to be a worthy gift, an offering, to someone else.

Hyunwoo fastens his car in panic, after visiting Kihyun’s house and found no one with no sign of anyone coming but no sight of Kihyun, he drove almost immediately to the port, the secluded warehouse he rented with Minhyuk to hide his car, or anything. He knows that’s where Minhyuk would bring Kihyun, as if he said to Hyunwoo himself that if that man dared enough to come to their lives, he would also be erased forever in a place that’s perfect enough to hide his lifeless body.

Hyunwoo arrived twenty minutes later, parking the car a bit further in case Minhyuk heard the sound of their car and does stupid thing to Kihyun.

Kihyun, Hyunwoo repeats the name in his mind, his heart is beating so loud, his adrenaline is rising up to maximum level, not because of the fun chase or taking someone else’s property, it’s about someone else’s life, it’s  _his Kihyun._

He took the familiar path, doing his best not to make any necessary sound while searching for Kihyun. When he reached the specific warehouse, he tiptoed and squatted under the dusty window. He presses his ears, trying to hear any sound, any proof that Kihyun, he silently prays for the ultimate power out there, is still alive and intact. Then he slowly peeks from the window, squinting his eyes because the room was dim with only a lamp. There’s a chair on the floor, looks abandoned and lies there. Then his eyes spot a figure,lying next to the chair but only his feet under the light. The rest of body was covered with darkness so Hyunwoo doesn’t know whether the person is still alive or dead.

He is in panic for a moment, thinking about any scenario possible, and waiting for Minhyuk’s presence but he doesn’t hear any sound beside his heart. It’s not that he’s afraid of Minhyuk, he is far stronger and better in fight than Minhyuk. It’s the safety of Kihyun he fears the most. So bracing himself, he slowly crouches to the door to enter the warehouse.

At first, he doesn’t move a lot, eyes glancing to any direction to make sure he’s safe, then slowly, he makes his way to the still body on the floor.

His heart suddenly drops to the feet when he saw the man’s blue washed jeans and sneakers.

The grey sneakers with black stripes.

Kihyun’s.

Swearing ‘ _fuck_ ’, he knelt and whispered, “Kihyun? Kihyun- _ah_?” Placing his hands under Kihyun’s head, he lifts the head slowly and checks his breathing.

He’s alive! Hyunwoo’s heart leaps for joy and now with extra careful, he checks for external injuries. He can see Kihyun’s beautiful face was covered with blood from the open wound in his forehead, maybe from a blunt tool.

He can feel his jaw tense at the moment, imagining his Kihyun had to take the blows and hits from Minhyuk. After checking the wound, his hand travels to check another injury and lifts the sweater, finding out, although it barely can be seen under dim light, he knows Kihyun took the blows and hits on his stomach and ribs too because they left such a bad bruise on Kihyun’s pale skin.

Inhaling a deep air, Hyunwoo tries to calm himself down. His blood is boiling inside, his head is about to explode from the anger itself. Every cell and muscle in his body scream for revenge but he holds himself back, knowing that he must take Kihyun to the hospital or some place safer. Then with all his strength, he lifts Kihyun up from the floor and carries him outside to the car.

Hyunwoo was just about to start the engine when he saw Minhyuk in front of the car, standing with eyes glaring to him. The younger’s holding a rifle and pointing it at him.

“I was expecting you didn’t show up, Kang fucking Hyunwoo!” Minhyuk shouts and laughs after saying the name. “Kang? At least you keep your real name for him.”

Hyunwoo spoke nothing but stares right to the younger’s eyes, bold and fiery. His mind ticks with every word Minhyuk said, never have any intention to say anything. He knows Minhyuk just want to stall the time, preventing him from taking Kihyun away from this place.

“I thought we are partners for life...” Minhyuk trails his words off, eyes gently flicker in sadness. “ I trust you and this relationship ...”

“We never have one.” Says Hyunwoo, eyes glancing to the back, keeping Kihyun in check. “We have a partnership.”

Minhyuk laughs uncontrollably, his shoulders are shaking. “Partnership? All this time?! Yeah, yeah. So tell me, what kind of partner you are running away from me?? With someone else!!”

Hyunwoo’s jaw is tense. He tries to see any other way to quickly drives away form his partner. He wishes at the moment, everything will be different. He is not blind or stupid enough to know his partner’s possessive side, he’s aware of it. But his feeling is something he can’t control. It’s a genuinely partnership, friendship with benefit because he and Minhyuk are lost boys, they need each other, they protect each other. But love, is not something he acknowledges between them. It never exists in the beginning, never in his life.

Not before he met Kihyun.

“Minhyuk, I swear, let me pass through and we can talk about it later.” Hyunwoo replies, a tone of urgency was clear in his sentence.

Minhyuk abruptly becomes silent. His eyes are darkened with anger. “Let me see how you try it.”

It takes couple seconds of staring duel between them before Hyunwoo starts the engine. “Minhyuk! One last warning! Get the hell out of the way! Let me pass through!”

“Tell me! Just fucking tell me! Have you—have you ever, even so slightly, ever loved me? The way I feel for you?”

Hyunwoo’s eyes flicker in the darkness of the car, his mind is racing with questions when he hears a groan coming from the back. He doesn’t dare to glance because he has to keep his eyes on Minhyuk. “I have never loved anyone!”

Minhyuk laughs. “Then what are you doing now?? Leave with me and we can kill him! We will live our lives just like before, just you and me!”

“I can’t! Just fucking get the hell away now!!” Hyunwoo shouted back in frustration.

“Hah! You can’t? You can’t! For someone whom you met and fucked in such a short time, you decide to stay with him instead of me?? You should hear yourself better, hyung!” Minhyuk then lifts the rifle, aims it to Hyunwoo. “You have decided to die with him!”

Then he starts to shoot.

Hyunwoo’s muscles are getting tense and without any further thought, he speeds up abruptly, forcing his way to the front. Clenching his jaw in the process of how hurt his heart now, hitting Minhyuk, his friend and his half. But Minhyuk saw it first and dodged away, keep shooting aimlessly to the car.

Hyunwoo grips the steering wheel tightly when he realizes the stinging pain coming through his shoulder _. Shit, I got shot!_  He ignores his pain with one purpose only, to get Kihyun to the hospital quickly.

Kihyun grunts, feeling the place where he lies down now shaking and bumping harshly. He tries to open his eyes again after passing out many times. The last thing he heard was the word that Hyunwoo said,  _“I have never loved anyone.”_

_It hurts and he passed out again._

Now he tries to open his eyes with excruciating pain all over his body, especially his ribs and head. Then he realizes he was inside the car. “Hyunwoo hyung?” He tries to call and Hyunwoo glances at him through the mirror. “You’re awake .. try—try to lay your head down again, Kihyun-ah. It’s—it’s going to be bumpy. I will get you to hospital okay.”

“Why?”

Hyunwoo goes silence. He looks at Kihyun again in the mirror. “He hurt you.”

Kihyun furrowed his brows, scrunching his forehead in order to remember although his head is throbbing in pain. The mysterious man and warehouse. “He—yeah. He hurt me. Who is he, hyung?”

Silence again.

“His name is Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk. He’s my friend, my work partner.” Says Hyunwoo after being quiet for a moment. He takes a deep breath, trying to focus on the road.

“He told me about it too.” Says Kihyun with a clear sadness grazed in every word he said. Hyunwoo didn’t say anything but tries to look at Kihyun, silently pleading for something he doesn’t worthy enough to have.

A forgiveness.

They were drowned in their own thoughts when Hyunwoo suddenly gets tense again hearing the siren tailing his car. He muttered  _‘fuck’_ before speeding up.

“Hyung!”

Kihyun shouts in worried when suddenly he hears shooting sounds. He checks the police car behind them that was being shot by someone driving a car behind police car. Hyunwoo puts his best to stay calm, keeping his gun in the passenger seat in case of trouble. There has been a scene where the car behind the police car tries to push the police car out of the way and when Hyunwoo sees from his rear mirror, it was Minhyuk.

In the silent road, the three cars furiously speeding to outdo each other with different purposes. After the first corner, another two police cars join them. Hyunwoo gets panic but tries to hold himself. It was his daily life before, he thought. As the adrenaline was pumped up, he does maneuver so that his car positioned between Minhyuk’s and the new police car.

“Hyung! Hey remember this? The thing we used to do?? Whooohooo!!” Minhyuk shouts after rolling his window down, talking to Hyunwoo casually, waving his middle finger to another police cars behind them.

Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything then the police car in his left rolling down the window. A young officer shouts, “Stop the car! Son Hyunwoo! We know your identity!”

Kihyun gasps. “Hoseok hyung? Hyunwoo hyung, the police is my friend. We—maybe we can talk to him. Please slow down the car.”

Hyunwoo was torn in two. He wants to listen but his logic mind doesn’t agree. He knows they are still in danger when Minhyuk was still trying to press their car. He knows what he wants to do. Beside, talking to a police officer who knows his identity was not an good option to do. “I can’t.”

He is back on his focus, now trying to think how to get out of this situation with injured Kihyun in the car. That’s when he didn’t realize that Minhyuk’s car starts to speed up and cut his way, made him abruptly hit the brake.

The loud sound of crash echoes in Kihyun’s ears. He tries to breath properly, the mixed sounds of siren and car engine play endlessly, making him wince in pain.

Hyunwoo groans after his head got bumped to the dashboard but after he regains his consciousness, he starts the engine again, now that Minhyuk’s car is in front of his car and the police car still pressed to his left side. He can see Minhyuk also move in his seat. But the police from behind starts shooting his car and Minhyuk’s.

“Kihyun, no matter what happens, keep your head down okay!” Hyunwoo harshly cocks his gun and lowers his head tries to focus back on starting the engine. The blood from his shoulder starts to pool in the passenger seat. Kihyun asks with worried and stressed tone, “Hyung, you’re hurt.”

Hyunwoo smiles, between the fear, the panic and the bad situation around them, he smiles with his reassuring eyes. “I’m alright, don’t worry.”

Hyunwoo said something again but his mind is preoccupied with worries. He didn’t listen it well.

The tears start to fall on Kihyun’s cheeks, he knew. The feeling he harbors and the time spent are getting blurry as if he sees in slow motion of Hyunwoo starts to crawl outside the car but keeping the engine turned on and suddenly he has aimed his gun on Minhyuk’s head.

“No, hyung no...” whispers Kihyun, seeing Hyunwoo and Minhyuk surrounded by guns aimed at them by police officers.

It was like a movie but Kihyun doesn’t feel like watching it. It’s cruel and ruthless, leaving no peaceful feeling in him with the edge of exploding out of fear and love.

Throwing a smile to each other, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo exchange gazes. “Here we are, just like we were before.” Says Minhyuk, keeping his eyes fixed to Hyunwoo and ignoring all guns aimed at them.

“Min ..” says Hyunwoo, glancing to Kihyun who was slowly crawling out but held by the young officer named Hoseok. He smiles to Kihyun, a pleading smile of redemption he hopes the younger will give, a redemption he probably doesn’t deserve for all bad things he did. His heart is broken and shattered into pieces for the borrowed time he manipulates all along, evading the punishment he deserves all along. “ It’s the end of our journey ...”

Minhyuk stares at his eyes, a pure and genuine smile is forming along with his tears that are pouring out endlessly. “Our last journey together hyung.”

“Forgive me.” Says Hyunwoo and Minhyuk just nods, knowing exactly what he meant.

Hyunwoo suddenly turns his body and aims the gun to the sky but due to his sudden move, all the officers are simultaneously releasing their bullets to Hyunwoo who tries to block them all for Minhyuk. Buying time for him to go though he knows, he  _really knows,_  there’s no way Minhyuk will leave without him.

Kihyun was the last name carved and embedded in his heart, his voice ringing in his ears : the sobbing, the scream, the cry. His ethereal face will be forever planted deep down in his memory even if his soul is far gone and his body will be rotten ...  _he doesn’t deserve him from the start_. He wasn’t supposed to fall in love.

_Hyunwoo smiled at the thought, but love has come and met him at the unexpected time and place. What can be more perfect than that? Even if they only dipped their feet to the surface of the water, they felt the freshness of it, they felt the water. Even if Hyunwoo and Kihyun had little time together, blissful days that couldn’t be replayed, the passionate kisses and touches that now forever buried in the memory, they once fell in love. Fate has stripped them down and trampled their dreams but stars, oh the stars and sun that become their silent witnesses will always be there, whispering their tale of love to the wind. And maybe, just maybe, someday, they will meet again. They will fall in love again. They will kiss and touch and make love again. They will live happily ever after in the next life or lives after._

**THE END.**


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo’s journey has ended but he hasn’t, he still has the time in the world to be happy. And he will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for this story. This was also the beginning of me writing a bit 'mature' fanfic and tbh it was challenging. Thank you for those of you who spent your time reading this--amateur-- fanfic of mine and commented (oh gosh i love you all). Say bye to Hyunwoo and Kihyun in Starcrossed and see ya in another showki story!
> 
> annyeong!  
> mizz_apple 
> 
> (hit me at twitter @mizz_lala85 or follow me on tumblr here @mizz-apple2016)

Kihyun silently packs her clothes, emptying all papers and stuffs he has into a big suitcase. It’s taking three days for him to mourn for Hyunwoo and regains his senses back after the heartbreaking end of a criminal, Son Hyunwoo.

He has said submitted his resignation letter to the director of the magazine he worked for : telling them that he’s going to be travel around still as freelance photographer. They told him by the phone that if they still want him to work with more flexible time.

Kihyun takes a glance again to his house, walking around the meadow next to his house and lies down.

Here, at this place, he laughed and had sex passionately with a man who stole his heart from the moment he laid his eyes on.

He recalled their mingled breath when they took each other’s clothes off, the crazy things they did when a simple tickle match becoming intimate moment, legs entangled as Hyunwoo, that man, thrust into him mercilessly. After they had done messing around, Hyunwoo would put him on top of him and whispered sweet things while he’s hugging him tightly and they had sex again because Kihyun just couldn’t hold his euphoria of listening to the husky voice of a man telling him all things he wanted , he _needed,_ to hear.

Kihyun gets tense as the first droplet of tear escaped from his left eye. He abruptly gets up and shakes the dust away, plucking the dry thatch embedded in his sweater. He takes a deep breath again, looking at his small house, same thing like he and Hyunwoo did after he whined of how dirty they were with dry thatches, dirt and semen.

Kihyun shakes his head and walks to the car that was waiting for him. He waves to Hoseok who was waiting for him.

“Done?” asks Hoseok lightly. He helps Kihyun carry two suitcases and puts them inside the trunk of the car.

Kihyun watches him and once again, throws his gaze to the small house he used to live. Too many memories, too many restraints that he must let them all go.

He must let go.

Taking a deep breath, he says, “Let’s go hyung.”

 

*****

 

Hoseok keeps glancing to Kihyun who is watching some people hurriedly walks to the ship, some wave goodbye to their family who soon disappear from the sight.

“Ki, should you ... is there not anything in this village that can keep you from going away?” asks Hoseok carefully, leaning to the railing.

Kihyun looks at him seriously, observing like someone who knows what he meant. Hoseok gulps audibly, feeling exposed and vulnerable. Kihyun’s eyes seem to strip him off from all the masquerade he wears all this time. “I will be missing you of course.” Says Kihyun, a genuine smile forms in his pretty face.

“I wish that I could stay longer.” Adds Kihyun, throwing his look to the passengers that start to fill the stairs to the ship. “But I have been thinking to leave this village even before all that happened.”

Hoseok clearly hears the sadness lingers in every word Kihyun just said.  _He hasn’t forgotten the man,_ Hoseok thinks sadly.

“Do you love him?” asks Hoseok again, not knowing why he asks. Maybe part of him wants a closure or maybe it’s only curiosity.

Kihyun stares at him again, gently nods. “Yes. I love him.”

“But you know he’s a ..”

“I know. His partner told me all about him. But—“ Kihyun looks down to his fingers that clutch the hem of his sweater, almost whispering he adds,”—love is love. It doesn’t change what I felt for him.”

Hoseok nods, he was crestfallen of course. Hearing that from Kihyun’s mouth directly is not easy. 

“I hope you can find one like I did.” Says Kihyun out of nowhere.

“Eh?” Hoseok scrunches his forehead. “I hope you find love like I did. Without any tragic ending like mine but hyung, don’t hide yourself. Otherwise you will never find someone that can make you truly happy.”

Kihyun’s words are soft and gentle but creating a turbulence in Hoseok’s mind. His stomach churns with unpleasant feeling. He gulps and asks, “Y—you knew?”

Kihyun smiles. “It doesn’t take a scientist to understand all those signs you gave to me, hyung.”

Hoseok suddenly wants to run from his presence, hiding himself somewhere a human can’t find. “How—why didn’t you ... say anything? Or at least ... avoiding me?”

“Me? Look at me hyung. Why would I do that? I didn’t say anything because you’re the one who needs to find it out by yourself. I didn’t want to force anyone say anything he doesn’t want to reveal.”

Hoseok swallows hard. “But I was too late for taking your heart.”

Kihyun smiles again. “It is and I don’t want to give any promise of the possibility of us being together. I might never fall in love again or finding someone somewhere but you—“ Kihyun gently dusts off Hoseok’s uniform, “—you need to be happy always. Open your heart and smiles more. Someone will come to you, you know.”

Hoseok smiles widely to the words and holds both of Kihyun’s hands in his. “I promise you that I will be happy, Kihyun-ah. You can always count on me for my words.”

Kihyun laughs and pats both of Hoseok’s cheeks. “That’s my hyung!” Just when Kihyun was about to say more, they hear the horn of the last warn for the passenger to board in. Throwing his last smile, Kihyun hugs him tightly and Hoseok watches him leave, dragging his suitcases to climb the stairs to the ship.

He waves goodbye with a smile. He knows he will be happy and so will Kihyun.

 

*******

 

Kihyun walks around the hotel in Jeju. After gathering information of someone’s whereabout, he travels around, trying to locate someone. On his way to to the place where that person mostly works as consultant team after graduating from Agricultural and Engineering from one of the top university in Japan, he gets off from the car and continues by walking. But the vast meadow and windmills soon attract his attention, making him snap some pictures using his camera that he brings most of the time with him.

He keeps on taking picture when he spots someone, wearing cream shirt and washed-out blue jeans. He was having his time stare at the view of the meadow below. He is in the peaceful solitude and Kihyun is frozen in place, feeling the tingling of his hands and as if they tell him what to do, he takes his picture.

 

Approaching gently from behind, he can hear his heart thumps erratically in his chest. This seems and looks familiar, the back of the person he misses the most. Son—

“Son Gunwoo?” Kihyun calls in soft tone, afraid to disturb his peaceful moment.

Gunwoo turns his body to the sound and finds Kihyun who was staring at him, gawking of the resemblance that this man has with his Hyunwoo.

His Hyunwoo, Kihyun repeats the name sadly inside his mind. He told Kihyun about his brother. Twin brother that he, opposite of the life that Hyunwoo lives, is a good and well-behaved brother whom he supports financially by the money that he saved from his small thefts until big robberies. Gunwoo never knew what job that his twin brother has. He keeps in contact with him from time to time when Hyunwoo had time but mostly by email. He works part time and tried to convince Hyunwoo to move and live with him after he graduated, which was couple months ago.

Gunwoo doesn’t know that Hyunwoo has died.

“Yes? I am Son Gunwoo?” answers the man, eyes full of curiosity and squints because of the sun. “May I help you?”  


Kihyun stares at him without a word. His face and even his voice remind him of Hyunwoo. The way he squints his eyes, the way he smiles with his toothy smile, Kihyun closes his eyes from all the heavy emotion that suddenly burst in his heart.

“Hey, are you alright?” asks Gunwoo, he almost reaches Kihyun but stop half-way, afraid of being impolite.

Kihyun nods and quickly wipes away the tears that gather in his eyes. “ Gunwoo, I’m so happy I found you. My name is Yoo Kihyun. I have to tell you something about your brother, Son Hyunwoo.”

 

 

_“His name is Gunwoo.” Said Hyunwoo, eyes closed and smiled upon the thought of the person. “Nice kid, never once made any trouble.”_

_Kihyun raked his fingers on Hyunwoo’s head who was lying on his lap, the wind blew gently and shook the thatches around them. “Sounds unlike you.” He laughed lightly and got a soft pinch on his thigh. “Ah!”_

_Hyunwoo chuckled. “I didn’t pinch it too hard. You’re too sensitive of my touch, baby.”_

_Kihyun sulked, “You said it’s not hard? Have you taken a good look of your arms? Your ‘not-hard’ is quite hard for me, hyung.”_

_Hyunwoo held his stomach and laughed again. “Sorry honey. Okay, where were we? Ah, the so ‘unlike-me’ . That part is so true. We were like, the opposites of everything. Even our parents and neighbors treated us differently.”_

_Kihyun went silence. “Oh? Didn’t it make you ... hate him?”_

_Hyunwoo hummed. “Hmm, it once crossed my mind. But—“_

_“Yeah? But—“_

_Hyunwoo sighed and hit Kihyun’s leg lightly. “Listen patiently before I finish my sentence, Kihyun-ah.” He scolded the younger who just grinned. “Okay, continue.”_

_“But I never could. He’s the only person in the world who knows me and accepts me as I am, treats me well and looks up to me as his older brother.”_

_Hyunwoo continued again, “and because of him, I have this ... drive to ... give him the life that we never had. The life I never had. I did .. bad things, a lot of bad things to support him so one day he will never have to face the hardship that we once had during our childhood. I want him to be happy and success.”_

_Kihyun didn’t say anything but tried to understand what Hyunwoo had just told him. “Do these ‘bad things’ you said will be stopped one day if he gets the life that you mentioned earlier? The happy and successful life?”_

_Hyunwoo opened his eyes and looked up. “Of course. It’s not like the thought of ... quitting from this ‘mud’ never appears. I always convince myself that I will stop, I will stop after he’s happy and gets the best of life he deserves.”_

_“How about you? What’s your plan after quitting?” Kihyun inquired with big curiosity._

_Hyunwoo went silence, without breaking any eye contact with Kihyun, he said, “Maybe ... just maybe ... building a happy life together with someone that I love.”_

_Kihyun felt tongue-tied but he kept asking. “Someone that you love? May I know ... who?” After all the passionate nights and days spent with him, he only could guess. He hoped he wasn’t wrong but he could never be sure. Until he heard it directly from the older._

_He remembered the soft gaze, the yearning and deep emotion in Hyunwoo’s orbs, shot directly to him. Whispering so softly, he pulled Kihyun’s head closer to him who was still lying down in the younger’s lap. “Here. Right here with me. He’s here with me.”_

_“ I love you Yoo Kihyun.”_

 

_*******_

 

The words and memories are still echoing in his mind and when Hyunwoo asked him that night, after they had wild and intense sex on the couch, he asked Kihyun to move with him and Kihyun remembered that he said yes. Without a doubt and he ended it by those words after Hyunwoo asked him why he agreed immediately to his idea to leave the village and moved with him, a stranger that he met in such a short time.

_Kihyun only shrugged and murmured, “Because I love you. I have no other reason.”_

Kihyun remembered Hyunwoo’s gentle smile after that and he swore he saw the tears in the corner of the older’s eyes which he wiped too quickly. He remembered everything and the fact that they could no longer see each other doesn’t make him less happy. Because the pain will somehow subside and the mourning days will be over. Hyunwoo’s journey has ended but he hasn’t, he still has the time in the world to be happy. And he will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Meet ShowKi, ShowHyuk and Kiho in a tragedy wrapped romance drama.  
> Falling in love in unexpected circumstance, place and time.  
> Old love that dies within second and long time love meets a short ending.


End file.
